Tocka
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Tuan penjaga toko buku, namaku Kise. Dan aku sedang patah hati." [Didekasikan untuk #lovelyphantom]


"Kurokocchi! Berikan aku satu novel _BL!_ "

Itu terjadi ketika pertengahan musim semi dan Tetsuya nyaris menjatuhkan kotak kardus di pangkuannya begitu—tanpa peringatan apa pun—Ryouta datang, menghadang akses jalannya, lantas berbicara dengan suara yang cukup—ah, bukan. Tapi memang keras adanya. Terjadi ketika toko tempatnya bekerja belum sepenuhnya buka bagi pengunjung. Terjadi ketika waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, _teng_.

Dan terjadi ketika semua atensi dua pasang mata berbeda warna berpindah ke arah mereka berdua.

Tetsuya mengerjap. "Hah?"

"Ki-chan!"

Kain lap dilempar asal, meski akhirnya tetap mengenai wajah Ryouta dengan telak. Untung saja tidak basah dan berbau karbol apel. Atau setidaknya, belum basah. Dan Momoi Satsuki memang sengaja melakukannya. Pipi gadis itu merona tidak jelas, nyaris mengalahkan warna pucat merah muda di rambutnya. Jari-jarinya mengerut di sekitar apron tanpa renda yang ia pakai, mungkin gemetar, atau mungkin ia malu mendengar sederet permintaan polos Ryouta. Yang sebenarnya, lebih ke arah bodoh.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Kise." Daiki menginterupsi, bukan dalam nada pertanyaan, bukan juga peringatan. Namun lebih ke arah ia berusaha menyembunyikan geli di dalamnya. "Satsuki, kau bersih-bersih di ruang penyimpanan dulu sana. Sepertinya si kuning bodoh ini perlu sarapan."

Ryouta mendengus jengah. "Aku tidak selapar itu, Aominecchi," protesnya, lalu berseru nyaring ketika melihat Satsuki berlari kecil dan melewati rak-rak yang sudah dibersihkannya. "Maafkan aku tadi ya, Momocchi! Aku tidak bermaksud, ehehe."

Daiki mendeliknya sinis, tapi Ryouta mengabaikan. Dan Tetsuya juga tidak terlalu mengambil pusing.

"Jadi," Tetsuya memulai, "ada apa denganmu, Kise-kun? Kenapa tidak langsung pergi ke sekolah dan malah mampir kemari? Kau bisa terlambat."

Alih-alih menjawabnya dengan sederet kalimat bela, Ryouta nyengir. Matanya menyipit ketika dua sudut di bibirnya melengkung lugas. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan terlambat," sahutnya yakin sembari mengibaskan tangan asal. "Omong-omong soal novel BL-nya—"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Kardus disimpan di atas konter kasir, nyaris dibanting. Sebelum kemudian Tetsuya menghadap figur tinggi Ryouta sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kise-kun, kau mengerti kan arti dari BL itu sendiri apa?"

Pemuda pirang itu tak langsung menjawab. Berlagak layaknya orang berpikir, dengan kepala dimiringkan sok imut dan satu tangan mengusap belakang kepala secara sengaja. Cengirannya masih sama, sorot matanya masih sama, dan Tetsuya juga merasa yakin kalau jawabannya mungkin akan sama; maksudnya, terkesan tidak jelas dan bertele-tele.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. BL itu _boys love,_ kan? Kisah cinta sesama jenis? Lebih spesifiknya, dua orang laki-laki."

Sebelah alis Tetsuya terangkat, heran sekaligus takjub. Tidak, bukannya ia menganggap Kise Ryouta itu minim akan pengetahuan soal tema BL dan sejenisnya. Ia juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan status Ryouta di sini sebagai _fudanshi_ atau bukan. Tapi, mengingat kedatangan remaja SMA itu akhir-akhir ini yang mendadak dan tak diundang ke tempat kerjanya, Tetsuya sedikitnya terkejut. Kali pertama melihat remaja itu, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan _chemistry_ mengenai Kise Ryouta penyuka novel bertema BL dan semacamnya.

Sekarang, ketika pemuda itu mampir—untuk kesekian kali dalam dua minggu ini—ke tempatnya bekerja, meminta sebuah novel dengan tema yang lebih digandrungi kaum hawa, Tetsuya merasa yakin kalau ia belum benar-benar mengenal Kise Ryouta dengan baik.

Ah, tunggu. Salah, salah. Aneh sekali, seharusnya Tetsuya tidak perlu berpikiran untuk mengenal Ryouta dengan baik. Status mereka hanya pelanggan dan pelayan, tidak lebih. Dan Ryouta itu bocah SMA yang masih dalam tahap labil, astaga.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kuro—"

"Tetap tidak," tolak Tetsuya, tegas. Enggan dibantah dan kembali mengangkat kardus yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas konter kasir dan membawanya ke arah rak terdekat, kumpulan buku-buku anak. Rak-rak itu mulai kehabisan stok, dan sang manajer toko sudah mengingatkannya untuk dipenuhi. "Sekarang, Kise-kun, kalau tidak mau kuusir dengan kasar lebih baik cepat pergi sebelum terlambat."

"Kurokocchi menyebalkan!" Ryouta cemberut, ikut berjongkok di samping Tetsuya dan dengan spontan mengeluarkan beberapa pak buku dalam kardus. Mengabaikan perintah Tetsuya sebelumnya. "Aku ini pelanggan, lho, Kurokocchi." Ryouta memanas-manasi. "Satu saja, ya?"

Tetsuya mendesah pendek. "Memangnya akan kau apakan novel itu, Kise-kun?"

"Dibaca, tentu saja!" Lengannya ditepis ketika ia salah meletakkan buku, Tetsuya mendelik sinis, meski Ryouta tidak terlalu mengacuhkan. "Maksudku, novel itu ramai dibicarakan di kelasku. Yah, tidak terlalu ramai juga, sih. Aku sempat mencuri dengar dari segerombolan siswi di ujung kelas, yang kebetulan, dekat denganku. Jadi, _well_ , aku penasaran?"

"Kau menggunakan pertanyaan di akhir kalimatmu,"

Ryouta gelagapan. "Aku penasaran, sungguh!"

"Ha! Dasar bocah labil." Daiki lewat di belakang mereka. Lengkap dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di masing-masing tangan dan derai tawa ejekan yang lolos dari bibirnya. "Percaya padaku Kise, kau akan membuang buku itu tepat setelah kau membuka sampulnya."

"Berisik Aominecchi!" Ryouta menoleh, hanya untuk menjulurkan lidah ke arah Daiki. Ia diam-diam tertawa dalam hati, karena ternyata Daiki masih bisa terpancing dengan olokkan kecilnya. "Kalau tidak mengerti tidak usah ikut campur, huh."

"Kau—dasar bocah kurang ajar." Daiki siap-siap menyerang, tetapi akhirnya malah nyaris. _Nyaris_ , jika bukan karena dua cangkir di masing-masing tangan dan pintu di ujung ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba. Suaranya cukup keras. Cukup untuk mengalihkan fokus mereka berdua, kecuali Tetsuya.

"Tecchan, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau—oh! Ada Ryou-chan rupanya."

Mibuchi Reo, berada di penghujung umur tiga puluh tahun, dan berstatus sebagai manajer itu lagi-lagi memulai paginya dengan hal yang klasik. Misal, seperti ia mengingatkan karyawan-karyawannya mengenai stok yang harus diisi, ditarik, ataupun ditambahkan. Menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktunya untuk berbincang dengan pelanggan setianya—nanti, mungkin. Saat siang menyapa dan ia tampak seperti orang pengangguran.

Namun saat ini, ketika Kise Ryouta mampir sebagai pengunjung tetap namun tidak resminya seringkali muncul, Reo jadi memiliki hobi baru; _bergosip dengan Ryouta_. Walaupun obrolan mereka kesannya tidak penting, seperti; ' _ada rekomendasi drama baru akhir bulan ini, kau tahu?'_ atau ' _kenapa pembaca seringkali menyukai akhir yang bahagia dibandingkan menyedihkan? Demi Tuhan, drama keluaran tahun ini menyedihkan semua!'_ dan selebihnya tentang ' _Ryou-chan, kau tahu alat kecantikan yang sedang_ booming _di kalangan wanita sekarang-sekarang ini?'_

" _Ohayou_ , Mibuchi-san," sapa Ryouta, ramah dan lebih sopan kali ini. Tapi ramah dalam kamus Kuroko Tetsuya pada diri seorang Kise Ryouta adalah kesalahan. "Kurokocchi tidak mau mendengarkan permintaanku, padahal menurutku itu novel dengan tema yang bagus. Aku harus bagaimana?"

 _See?_ Dasar licik. Labil. Picik. Menyebalkan. _Mood_ Tetsuya turun dalam sekejap.

"Oh, benarkah?" Reo mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan dramatis, lalu memandang Tetsuya dengan sinar matanya yang—ugh, Tetsuya tidak suka tatapan itu—lebih dramatis lagi. "Tecchan?"

 _Mimpi apa ia semalam, tch._

Dengusan mengudara, agak gusar dan jengkel. "Akan kupilihkan," katanya, mau tak mau. "Kise-kun bisa datang lagi sepulang sekolah nanti."

Cengiran Ryouta melebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tocka"**

 **Kuroko No Basuke (c)** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Tocka (c)** Suki Pie

 **.**

Didekasikan untuk **_Lovely Phantom Giveaway Challenge_ -**nya Kak Ash X'D dan ini mepet _deadline,_ orz. Dengan mengambil prompt : **_Buku_** _dan **Older Kuroko (younger seme).**_

 _"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _Let's get lost in a world made of books, coffee and rainy days—_ anonymous _._ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mibuchi Reo memberi nama toko buku itu dengan sebutan _Tocka_.

Yang pada dasarnya, orang tidak terlalu mempertanyakan mengapa toko itu diberi nama Tocka, atau apa makna dari Tocka itu sendiri, atau juga kenapa tidak memakai nama yang lebih familier saja dan seringkali lebih mempertanyakan untuk apa seorang pria beruntung sepertinya (baik dalam kehidupan atau pun karier) lebih memilih untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga toko buku sederhana yang terletak di persimpangan jalan Distrik Shinjuku. Menjadi seorang manajer bersama tiga orang karyawannya yang unik.

Akan tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri pula, bahwa pilihannya mendirikan toko buku di kawasan yang agak terisolir dan jauh dari keadaan metropolitan di antara padat khalayak umum Distrik Shinjuku adalah hal yang patut diacungi jempol. Shinjuku terkenal akan mode dan keramaiannya, layaknya Shibuya. Tetapi Tocka, toko buku itu, terletak jauh dari kepadatan kota. Strategis, namun memberikan kesan toko buku pedesaan yang kental.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya, satu dari sekian banyak orang pecinta buku, yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"Lama-lama dia bisa saja bekerja di sini, atau mungkin Mibuchi-san memang berniat merekrutnya untuk bekerja di sini." Daiki bergidik ngeri, bahkan merambat sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. "Serius Tetsu, kenapa kau terus meladeninya, sih? Kedatangannya membuat toko jadi berisik saja."

"Itu bagus, bukan?" Tetsuya melongok dari rak buku nomor sepuluh, kumpulan ensiklopedia dunia. Ia melirik Daiki lewat sudut matanya. Pemuda biru tua itu dengan santai malas-malasan di balik konter kasir. "Toko jadi tidak terlalu sepi seperti kuburan. Kau harusnya mengerti Aomine-kun. Kadang daerah sini jarang dikunjungi orang. Jadi aku tidak terlalu mempemasalahkan kemunculan Kise-kun."

"Meh," cibir Daiki, "katakan itu pada seseorang yang kesal dengan permintaan si aneh itu tadi pagi." Tawanya meledak ketika Tetsuya ikut mencibir. "Pikiran bocah memang tidak bisa ditebak, eh?"

"Dia bukan bocah, oke," koreksi Tetsuya. "Ini adalah tahun ketiganya di SMA."

Biru tua maniknya mengerjap, sebelum sudut bibirnya tertarik usil. "Wah, kau tahu juga, ya. Padahal bocah itu baru saja menampakkan hidungnya dua minggu lalu. Apa saja yang kau dapat dari empat belas hari terakhir ini, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun, mau kulempar dengan ensiklopedia ini? Kebetulan tebalnya lima ratus halaman."

"Oke, bekas tiga ratus halaman yang kau lempar waktu itu masih terasa sakit, jadi turunkan saja." Kedua tangannya terangkat, Daiki mengaku salah. Soal lemparan itu, Tetsuya tidak pernah main-main. Semua orang tahu itu. Termasuk Reo dan Satsuki. "Tapi aku serius soal empat belas hari itu. Yah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga. Aku hanya merasa... aneh, mungkin? Kalau tidak salah, dia sempat mengacau di sini bukan, waktu itu?"

Gerakan Tetsuya terhenti; dengan spontan, dengan ragu apakah ia sempat mendengar keanehan dalam nada suara Daiki sebelumnya. Ia menata sisa-sisa bukunya dengan asal, meski akhirnya tetap rapi, dan beringsut cepat menuju Daiki.

"Apa itu aneh?"

Satu alis diangkat. "Apanya?"

"Kedatangan Kise-kun akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hah?" Ketika ia melihat keyakinan dalam raut wajah Tetsuya, Daiki terpaksa menanggapi. "Pelanggan bebas datang kemari kapan saja. Sering maupun jarang. Yang menurutku aneh, Tetsu, sikapmu yang ikutan aneh karena si berisik itu."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya!?" Daiki protes. "Kalian hanya pelanggan labil dan pelayan datar, oke? Kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Kise dalam dua minggu terakhir ini, dan Kise memang seperti itu orangnya. Tipikal supel dan tidak tahu malu. Termasuk panggilan _cchi_ -nya yang menyebalkan itu, dasar tidak sopan. Tapi, kenapa dengan pelanggan lain kau tidak bersikap hal yang sama, Tetsu?"

Kening Tetsuya mengerut samar. "Maksudmu, aku harus seakrab Kise-kun dengan pelanggan lain? Pelanggan kan banyak, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau?"

"Maksudku, hubungan kalian terlalu cepat akrab. Dua minggu, Tetsu. Dua minggu!"

"Aomine-kun,"

"Apa,"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tch, bicaralah yang jelas."

"Aku terlihat seakrab apa dengan Kise-kun?"

"Seakrab bagaimana akhirnya Romeo dan Juliet saling jatuh cinta ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, hohoho."

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Daiki diam-diam muntah dalam hati dan bertanya-tanya mengapa manajernya itu selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Reo, dalam apron tanpa renda merah marun dan kemeja putih di baliknya, berjalan mendekat dengan tampilannya yang terlihat acak-acakan; bolpoin terselip di belakang daun telinga, rambut diikat asal-asalan sampai menyisakan anak rambut yang jatuh, dan sebuah catatan kecil di tangan kiri.

Ah, gayanya sekali. Baik Daiki atau Tetsuya, setidaknya mereka cukup mengerti kalau pria itu baru saja memikirkan seberapa banyak stok buku yang harus diambilnya dari kantor pusat nanti.

"Ryou-chan itu orangnya menarik," ujar Reo tanpa diminta, lantas menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada konter. "Dan dia datang kemari dengan cara yang menarik juga. Kenapa tidak kita jadikan karyawan saja?"

" _Geez!_ Kau lihat, kan?" Daiki-lah yang pertama kali bereaksi. Lebih ke arah sarkastik. "Kurang dari tiga puluh menit aku memikirkan kemungkinan itu dan sekarang Mibuchi-san mewujudkannya. Ow! Rekor sekali, eh?"

"Aku belum benar-benar mewujudkannya, Dai-chan. Hanya wacana, belum terjadi."

"Tapi tetap saja, itu mengerikan buatku." Sikapnya terlihat tidak sopan, memang. Tapi, hei, toko buku Tocka tahu betul siapa itu Aomine Daiki. Termasuk manajernya.

"Jarang-jarang melihat pelanggan seperti Ryou-chan, kau tahu?" Bibirnya meloloskan tawa kecil. "Meskipun beberapa pelanggan mengenalku dengan baik. Kau ingat Nyonya Kaede, istri dari pengusaha itu? Dia baru saja bercerita kalau kumpulan novel Agatha Christie-nya semakin lengkap. Bahkan ia sempat menghadiri pertemuan para penggemar di Inggris. Hitung-hitung mengenang jasa penulisnya juga, katanya."

Daiki menguap lebar. "Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aneh sekali kau bisa bertahan dengan semua ceritanya yang membosankan itu, Mibuchi-san."

"Untuk mendapatkan informasi, apa lagi?" Bahunya berkedik tak acuh. "Dan dia memberikan akses untukku jika suatu hari nanti memerlukan koneksi dengan salah seorang manajer toko buku di sana. Kau bisa bayangkan, literatur dan Inggris adalah perpaduan yang sempurna!"

"Argh! Hentikan soal Inggris dan literal-literal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik!"

"Dan—oh, oh! Ternyata di Inggris—"

Dari sisa-sisa percakapan yang tak ada ujungnya itu, Tetsuya berhasil menghindar; menyembunyikan diri di balik rak-rak besar dan memastikan dua atau tiga pelanggan yang baru saja masuk melewati pintu utama merasa tidak terganggu. Ia selalu hebat dalam soal ini; menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun dan membiarkan Daiki mendengar semuanya. Bukan maksudnya juga ia tidak ingin mendengar cerita-cerita Reo, bukan itu. Hanya saja, terkadang, manajernya itu tidak ingat jam-jam krusial kapan harus bercerita panjang lebar dan kapan waktunya ia membuka semua aib informasi pelanggannya.

Reo memang cerdik, dan Tetsuya tak ragu akan spekulasinya. Ia juga diam-diam mencatat dalam hati untuk jangan terlalu terbuka dengan seorang Mibuchi Reo. Khususnya masalah pribadi.

Dan omong-omong soal Ryouta, entah mengapa Tetsuya mendadak teringat dengan pertanyaan Daiki beberapa menit yang lalu (ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa benaknya refleks mengingat Ryouta). ' _Kalau tidak salah, dia sempat mengacau di sini bukan, waktu itu?'_

Tetsuya tertegun. Mengacau, ya. Sepertinya kata _mengacau_ di sini kurang tepat. Ryouta tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain saat itu. Meskipun kedatangannya memang menarik perhatian. Tapi, coba ia ingat kembali. Bagaimana seorang Kise Ryouta yang diberikan ingatannya tentang hari—

"Oh, itu Ki-chan,"

Pemuda biru muda itu tersentak pelan. Bukan karena suara Satsuki tiba-tiba tertangkap olehnya, yang berdiri di sisi lain rak tidak jauh dari pijakannya. Bukan juga karena mungkin saja Satsuki tengah menebak isi pikirannya.

Namun karena Tetsuya refleks menoleh, memandang jauh beningnya kaca jendela toko, dan ia menemukan figur yang dimaksud; muncul dari arah kanan penyebrang jalan, berjalan dengan langkah lebar, lagaknya anak sekolahan sekali, namun memiliki kesan dewasa yang mulai terlihat. Tetsuya jadi merindukan masa-masa memakai _gakuran_ , dan ia seolah melihat dirinya dalam diri remaja pirang itu. Ketika akhirnya Ryouta berada dalam jarak tiga meter dari toko buku, dan kepala kuning itu mendongak hingga akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, Tetsuya seolah refleks menghitung jam dalam pikirannya.

 _Sepuluh detik._

Senyum Ryouta merekah. Lagi-lagi matanya menyipit ketika dua sudut bibirnya terangkat lugas.

 _Lima detik_.

Langkah Ryouta semakin cepat, berlari mungkin, dan Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara pintu kaca toko didorong tergesa-gesa.

 _Empat, tiga, dua..._

Pintu kembali ditutup. _Tuk, tuk, tuk_ , bunyi sepatunya mulai konstan. Lalu _—_

"Kurokocchi, sudah menemukan bukunya?"

... _satu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tuan penjaga toko buku, namaku Kise. Dan aku sedang patah hati. Carikan buku yang membuatku semangat kembali, apa pun itu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan _ending_ -nya?"

Romansa, _thriller_ , misteri, dan satu lagi sastra klasik. Semuanya, _cek_. Sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya mendongak dan mendapati Ryouta membolak-balik beberapa sampel buku yang diambilnya dari rak rekomendasi. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan buku yang tercecer di rak khusus novel dalam berbagai _genre_. Seharusnya—serius, _seharusnya—_ Tetsuya bisa mengerjakannya dengan tenang. Tanpa harus membagi fokus antara melihat judul dan mendengar ocehan Ryouta. Tapi Ryouta tetaplah Ryouta. Enam puluh menit remaja pirang itu menghabiskan waktu bersa—di toko buku, Tetsuya sedikitnya masih dapat bersyukur karena ia tidak menyerah lebih dulu.

"Kau harus mencarinya sendiri, Kise-kun," jelas Tetsuya singkat, tampak kesusahan ketika berjinjit dan mencoba meraih novel yang terletak di deretan paling tinggi. "Seperti novel misteri yang kau beli tiga hari yang lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu? _Plot twist_ -nya dapat, kan?"

"Eh?" Ryouta tertawa aneh. "Maksudmu yang misteri itu? Ha ha, jujur saja, aku belum selesai membacanya."

Tumit Tetsuya kembali menapak, bukunya belum sempat ia ambil padahal. "Belum selesai?" tanyanya agak ragu. "Seingatku, itu novel misteri teringan di antara tema misteri lainnya."

"Aku kan beda, astaga. Bukan seperti Kurokocchi yang bisa membaca cepat seperti itu," bela Ryouta ketus. "Dan soal _ending,_ ya sudahlah."

"Kau memang harus mencarinya sendiri," ulang Tetsuya. "Kalau kuberitahu, novelnya tidak akan seru lagi."

Ryouta mencibir kecil, melirik Tetsuya lewat sudut matanya sebelum menjejalkan novel yang sebelumnya ia raih. Kerjaannya tidak berubah sejak tadi; mengambil, membuka beberapa lembar, membaca sederet paragraf, mengomentari ini dan itu kepada Tetsuya, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali ke tempat semula. _Well,_ sedikitnya ia tidak mengacaukan semua urutannya.

"... ugh,"

Fokusnya kembali teralihkan, dan Ryouta tertawa dalam hati. Tetsuya, dalam pengamatannya, lagi-lagi kesusahan mengambil novel yang terletak di rak paling atas. Pemuda biru muda itu sampai harus berjinjit setinggi mungkin, mendongak kepayahan, meski ujung-ujung jemarinya hanya berhasil menyentuh debu yang menempel di sudut rak kayu.

Dan Ryouta seakan memiliki gerak _autopilot_ ; ketika ia memutuskan beringsut pelan, berhenti di belakang Tetsuya hanya untuk menjulurkan satu lengan melewati kepala birunya, dengan dagu nyaris menyentuh puncak kepala, dan Ryouta bisa mencium bau samponya. _Vanilla,_ bercampur kayu manis dan _mint_. Entahlah, kesannya campuran polos dan dewasa di saat bersamaan.

Ia melihat bahu Tetsuya tersentak kecil, pelan sekali, hingga kepala biru muda itu menoleh lantas mendongak. Mata mereka lagi-lagi bertemu, iris langit itu lagi-lagi menembus bola matanya, ekspresi datar itu lagi-lagi membuat Ryouta sempat tertegun. Dan jarinya berhasil meraih buku yang diingankan Tetsuya. _Edgar Allan Poe_ , Ryouta membaca. Sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan gugup yang tiba-tiba saja mampir.

"Yang ini, kan?" Seulas senyum tersungging lebar, lalu mengambil dua langkah mundur. "Harusnya minta bantuanku saja, Kurokocchi."

Tetsuya mendengus, mungkin jengkel. Walaupun ia tetap mengambil buku yang diserahkan sambil menggumamkan frasa terima kasih. Ryouta mendengarnya, meski nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Dan ia mengerti benar bahwa mungkin Tetsuya sedikit kesal karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Dengan atau tanpa pemuda itu mengatakannya secara gamblang.

"Sama-sama," balas Ryouta, tergelak bebas begitu Tetsuya dengan sengaja menyikut perutnya. "Aduh, kau itu kenapa, sih, Kurokocchi."

"Sudah sore, cepat pulang sana," katanya datar, melewati Ryouta dengan ringan. "Sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau, kan?"

" _Huuuu_ , Kurokocchi tidak seru. Sebegitu besarnya ingin mengusirku, oh—Momocchi!"

Tetsuya tak sempat membalas. Toh, ia juga tidak terlalu menaruh minat untuk membalasnya. Ryouta sudah lebih dulu menjauh, saat Satsuki menyunggingkan senyum dan Ryouta berhenti di depannya. Di sudut lain ruangan, Daiki masih di tempat biasa. Melakukan hal yang biasa. Dan dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya; bosan, namun sedikitnya menikmati keadaan ketika laki-laki itu berhasil mencuri waktu untuk membuka majalah porno di bawah konter. _Aku melihatmu,_ batin Tetsuya. Diam-diam mencatat dalam hati untuk segera melaporkannya kepada Reo.

"Katanya kedai es krim dekat stasiun itu memang enak, Ki-chan." Suara Satsuki terdengar nyaring, jemari lentiknya dengan lihai menyelipkan anak rambut di lipatan belakang telinganya. "Eh, Ki-chan pernah ke sana? Curang! Waktu itu aku mengajak Dai-chan saja ditolak. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Meh, yang kau inginkan kan hanya traktirannya, bukan es krimnya." Daiki menginterupsi; mendengarkan meski tidak melihat sang subjek secara langsung. "Lain kali kau yang harus mentraktirku."

"Ulang tahunmu masih lama," tanggap Satsuki. Tetsuya bisa mendengar Daiki berdecak dan berkata kalau traktiran itu tidak selalu di waktu ulang tahun tiba. Namun Satsuki bersikukuh, dan Ryouta memberinya sedikit ajakan kalau suatu hari nanti mereka bisa pergi bersama. Karena katanya kedai itu selalu ramai. Katanya rasanya pun bermacam-macam. Katanya Satsuki akan suka, karena Ryouta juga menyukainya. Dan katanya kau tidak akan menyesal kalau sudah mampir.

Katanya mereka bisa pergi bersama suatu hari nanti.

 _Pergi bersama_.

Sepasang alis Tetsuya bertautan. _Bersama_ itu seperti... kencan?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kurokocchi?"

Dan Ryouta bilang katanya ia ingin Kurokocchi merasakannya juga.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada masanya, terkadang Ryouta mendapati sudut hati, perasaan, bahkan mungkin emosinya menggebu-gebu karena suatu hal. Misal seperti ia memiliki obsesi tersendiri untuk mengalahkan teman satu klub basketnya; _harus semakin kuat, semakin kuat_ ; dan berlatih sekeras mungkin. Ia harus memilih antara model dan pilot. Karena Ryouta ingin terbang, melawan cakrawala tak terbatas bersama para penumpang yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, atau—salah satunya—berpose di depan kamera demi menyenangkan hati para penggemar (kalau ia memang punya).

Ryouta juga pernah merasakan _jatuh cinta_.

Ia pernah _merasakannya_ , sungguh. Dan semua itu begitu menyenangkan. Masa-masa yang tidak akan pernah bisa Ryouta lupakan ( _meski ia sendiri berpikir untuk melakukannya)._ Terdengar klise, memang. Tapi, hei, beginilah bagaimana hidup berjalan.

"Kau aneh, Kise."

Dan Shintarou menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari keanehan Ryouta akhir-akhir ini.

 _Midorima Shintarou_. Teman satu sekolah (Ryouta menyebutnya teman, meski Shintarou seringkali menyangkal. Akan tetapi, nyatanya, Ryouta selalu menang), satu kelas, satu klub basket, bahkan satu seperjalanan pulang karena arah mereka kebetulan sama tepat setelah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Dan Ryouta sendiri, sedikitnya tak terlalu terkejut karena pemuda hijau itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pernyataan asing di telinga Ryouta.

"Eh? Aneh bagian mananya?" Ryouta tertawa. "Tumben sekali Midorimacchi bilang seperti itu padaku."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," sela Shintarou, membenarkan letak kacamata. "Matamu. Matamu itu aneh. Dan aku juga tidak ada hak untuk bertanya alasannya kenapa. Aku hanya merasa aneh, tidak lebih."

"Hee... aneh, ya." Ia mendongak malas, terpaksa memandang langit yang menghitam. Hari ini, klub menambah jam latihan sehingga mereka selalu pulang setelah matahari terbenam. Turnamen antar sekolah, seperti biasa. Meskipun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya, Ryouta tetap ingin merasakan momen-momen kemenangan bersama tim. "Menurutmu, aku aneh?"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Aku hanya bertanya, cih."

"Tapi, kalau boleh kubilang," tambah Shintarou akhirnya, "aneh di sini sepertinya dalam artian yang kurang bagus."

Setengah sekon, dan Ryouta menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Shintarou yakin iris madu itu membelalak, selintas saja, yang kembali seperti semula dengan cepat pula. Namun, Shintarou selalu yakin.

"Aku benar."

Ryouta mendengus geli. "Jangan percaya diri dulu."

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan."

Langkah mereka berhenti di persimpangan jalan yang berbeda. Kiri diambil Shintarou, dan kanan untuk Ryouta. Tak perlu ada kalimat perpisahan layaknya bocah, ayolah, Ryouta juga mengerti jelas mana mungkin kawan rambut hijaunya itu mau melakukannya. _Well_ , jangankan melakukan, memikirkan untuk melakukan pun tidak akan berada dalam daftar. Yang Ryouta pahami dari Shintarou selama ini adalah segala hal yang pasti akan dikatakannya mengenai benda keberuntungan, atau posisi _cancer_ untuk esok hari, dan Ryouta akan melihat jemari berbalut perban putih itu melambai dengan asal ke arahnya. Sebagai bentuk perpisahan singkat.

Ia kembali menyusuri jalan. Sesekali kakinya bertindak usil menendang batu kerikil yang kebetulan tertangkap mata, mengikuti bagaimana kerikil itu terlempar jauh, membentur di dua meter kemudian, sempat menggelinding dan bergesekan dengan kasarnya aspal, dan kembali membentur sudut jalan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Dalam perjalanan sendiriannya itu, Ryouta mengerti betul berada di mana kakinya berpijak.

Lalu, tanpa diminta, sudut bibirnya akan menekuk simpul.

Lorong-lorong dalam pikirannya seolah memiliki jalur yang telah terpetakan; belokan kiri setelah persimpangan baru, jarak enam puluh detik yang harus ditempuh, penyebrang jalan, dan hal pertama kali yang akan dilihat olehnya adalah toko yang sering dikunjunginya dalam kurun waktu nyaris menapaki satu bulan ini. Hingga samar-samar Ryouta mendengar—

"Tetsu, kami duluan."

"Tetsu-kun, hati-hati di jalan!"

"Selamat malam, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

Ryouta bergeming.

Sepertinya ia baru saja menuliskan jalan baru dalam peta pikirannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan Majiba?"

"Tidak."

"Krepes dekat stasiun?"

"Tidak."

" _Ramen_?"

" _Pass._ Sekali lagi Kise-kun menambahkan, kau tidak boleh datang lagi ke tempat kerjaku."

"Jahat!" Ryouta mempercepat langkah. Di depannya, Tetsuya seakan tidak memiliki niat untuk menunggu barang sejenak. Tetapi, langkah lebar Ryouta selalu berhasil menyamainya. Ryouta terlalu gesit, terlalu lincah, dan terlalu berisik. Tapi Tetsuya juga tak berniat untuk melarangnya. Kecuali untuk ajakannya yang terakhir itu.

"Ayolah, siang ini aku tidak datang dan menghabiskan waktu di klub." Alasan biasa. Juga retoris, karena Ryouta tahu kalau Tetsuya sendiri pun mengetahuinya. "Dan kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu Kurokocchi malam ini."

Mereka berjalan di antara padat khalayak umum peron stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Tetsuya menolak tawaran Ryouta untuk mengantarnya sampai stasiun. Dengan mengumbar alasan kalau arah jalan mereka sama. Sepeluh menit yang lalu, Ryouta bersikukuh atas keputusannya. Dan tertawa puas ketika akhirnya Tetsuya mengiyakan. Karena dasarnya, Ryouta memang keras kepala. Tetsuya juga tak tahu harus berdebat dengan cara seperti apa lagi.

Kini, peron itu ramai. Meski tidak seramai pagi dan siang. Penuh akan pekerja kantoran dengan jas-jas berbau keringat dan debu. Tetsuya kerap kali membayangkan dirinya berpakaian seperti lalu lalang manusia di depannya; berjas resmi, mantel selutut, tas selempang, dan sepatu bersemir mengilap. Pasti melelahkan, pikirnya. Membayangkan harus mengejar waktu dan tenggat, berdesakan agar segera pulang di dalam kereta, sampai-sampai berdelusi akan air hangat di _ofuro_ begitu tiba di rumah.

Pekerjaannya memang yang terbaik, Tetsuya membatin. Walaupun ia belum benar-benar meraih mimpi sebenarnya.

"Ah!"

Tetsuya mengerling. Suara pemberitahuan tentang datangnya kereta akan segera tiba pun sama-sama berdenging. Ryouta di sampingnya menepuk kening, balas melirik Tetsuya, lalu menjentikkan jarinya keras.

"Aku lupa seharusnya kita tidak ke stasiun ini," katanya, mengundang tanya dari Tetsuya lewat satu alis birunya yang terangkat. "Kurokocchi ingat kedai es krim yang kubicarakan seminggu yang lalu?"

 _Yang kau bicarakan dengan Momoi-san waktu itu._ "Yang Kise-kun bilang dapat diskon jika datang sebagai pasangan?"

"Ya, ya, yang itu! Promonya akan berakhir sampai musim gugur nanti. Masih ada sekiranya... satu minggu dari sekarang, mungkin? Aaaaaah, harusnya tadi kita ke sana saja dulu."

Kecewa dalam nada suaranya itu nyata, tidak dibuat-buat. Tetsuya sengaja tak menanggapi lebih. Ia paham, lebih dari apa pun. Ia juga sengaja tidak berkilah kalau mereka itu bukan pasangan, yang tentu saja promo diskonnya akan kandas di tengah jalan, dan Ryouta sendiri pun tidak mengungkitnya terlalu jauh.

Ketika Tetsuya mengalihkan fokusnya dari ocehan Ryouta, kereta sudah benar-benar berhenti di hadapan mereka. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar peringatan kecil bahwa setiap orang harus berada di belakang garis pembatas, agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan kereta dan bertabrakan dengan penumpang-penumpang yang keluar. Tetsuya mematuhi, namun pergerakannya sedikit lambat sampai gerumulan manusia menyebar tepat setelah tiga detik pintu kereta terbuka. Ia nyaris limbung, terhuyung jika Ryouta tidak segera menarik sikunya gesit; mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya dalam sedetik. Remaja pirang itu menggumamkan sesuatu di telinganya, tentang Kurokocchi harus hati-hati atau kau bisa jatuh nanti. Tetsuya mencoba protes, berkata bahwa ia tahu akan hal itu. Namun sepertinya Ryouta tidak mendengar. Karena ia bisa merasakan kedua bahunya ditarik menjauh oleh Ryouta, menghindari kerumunan yang datang, bahkan mempertahankannya terus dari belakang sampai pintu kereta benar-benar kosong dan dapat dilaluinya dengan aman.

"Aku akan datang besok, seperti biasa." Begitu Tetsuya mendongak, ia melihat kerutan samar di kening Ryouta. "Mungkin pagi, karena besok libur. Dan latihan klub juga tidak ada."

 _Well_ , rasanya menolak pun percuma. Satu hal yang Tetsuya yakini mengenai Kise Ryouta, sifat keras kepalanya memang tipikal sekali.

Ryouta mengantar kepergiannya dengan senyum (entahlah, sebenarnya berapa banyak stok senyum dalam diri pemuda itu?) seperti biasanya. Senyum yang familiar; di mata Tetsuya, di mata orang-orang yang mengenalnya juga, mungkin. Tetsuya membalasnya dengan lambaian sebelah tangan, meski akhirnya senyum Ryouta memberinya magnet agar ia tersenyum juga. Tipis, memang. Tapi setidaknya Ryouta tak lagi menyebutnya si muka datar.

Pintu kereta tertutup, peringatan kembali diarahkan; kereta akan segera beropasi sebentar lagi, sekiranya dua menit ke depan. Tatapan Ryouta tidak lepas, Tetsuya sengaja tidak berpaling, seakan-akan mereka bertelepati lewat pikiran. Bahkan ketika akhirnya roda-roda mulai berjalan, perlahan-lahan, bergesekan di antara rel-rel yang berkarat, Ryouta tetap memaku Tetsuya dengan iris madunya yang cerdik itu.

Tetsuya menurunkan tangan, pelan seiringnya laju kereta yang semakin cepat, lantas menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Kini, yang terlihat olehnya adalah sosok Ryouta yang mengecil, jauh, buram, sampai akhirnya benar-benar lenyap oleh angin. Digantikan dengan dinding-dinding abu dan garis-garis linear yang bergerak cepat. Nyaris hilang di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Ia menjauh, Ryouta juga sudah tidak terlihat.

Namun benaknya tak dapat membohongi kalau Tetsuya melihat Ryouta di sana; _dalam pikirannya_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pertanyaannya selalu diawali dengan kalimat seperti ini—

"Kenapa Hamlet akhirnya mati? Kenapa dia tidak meninggalkan dendamnya saja dan hidup dengan caranya sendiri?"

 _Atau ..._

"Kenapa Romeo terlihat begitu bodoh? Dia bisa saja membawa Juliet kabur, atau mungkin melepaskan gadis itu daripada mati bersama. Konyol sekali."

 _Bahkan ..._

"Sebenarnya, apa itu suka dan cinta? Apakah penulis-penulis yang menuliskan kisah romantis itu memiliki kisah yang sama juga? Atau sedikitnya, apa mereka sendiri mengenal itu cinta? Lalu bagaimana yang patah hati? Apa mereka mengerti?"

"Argh! Aku pusing! Seharusnya kita tidak mengajak si berisik ini, astaga!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar komentar darimu, Aominecchi. Dan yang mengajak ke tempat ini kan aku, kau diam saja."

"Heh, lihat sopan santunmu, Kise! Di antara kita berempat, kau yang paling muda di sini."

"Huh," Ryouta mencibir, sebelum kemudian benar-benar berhenti ketika Tetsuya memandangnya lama. _Itu benar Kise-kun_ , Ryouta menyelidik, _setidaknya, kalau tetap ingin memanggil dengan honorifik khas-mu itu, kau harus tetap bersikap sopan pada yang lebih tua_. Ah, benar juga. Dari dulu, semenjak kedatangannya dan Ryouta memutuskan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan setiap penghuni toko buku Tocka, mereka tak pernah sekali pun protes dari cara bagaimana ia memanggil nama.

(Meski Daiki menolak, meski Satsuki menatapnya bingung, meski Reo tertawa menanggapinya walaupun tetap berakhiran – _san_ di ujung namanya, meski Tetsuya awalnya merasa ragu dan pemuda biru muda itu mulai terbiasa. Mereka mulai terbiasa, _baik kehadirannya, eksistensinya,_ termasuk cara memanggil nama orang.)

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ryouta menyerah, sedikitnya karena kedai es krim siang itu ramai, dan Ryouta cukup pintar membuat masalah adalah kesalahan. Dan selebihnya, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya marah karena tingkah bocahnya.

Omong-omong soal kedai es krim, berterima kasihlah kepada sang manajer macam Reo. Karena pertemuan mendadak dengan kantor buku pusat, alih-alih bagian dari relasi keluarganya juga, pria itu sengaja meliburkan tiga karyawannya selama dua hari. Toko buku tutup sejenak, cuti mendadak. Lagipula, tak ada yang menyambut keputusan sepihaknya dengan perasaan sedih. Dan mengingat ajakan Ryouta sebelumnya, Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat yang dimaksud bersama-sama.

Dan—oh, termasuk diskon. Ryouta tidak bohong soal ini. Demi diskon setengah harga, remaja pirang berpakaian kasual ala _London Style_ itu sampai berbohong di depan penjaga kasir kalau mereka berempat adalah pasangan ganda. Satsuki nyaris memekik, termasuk protes, namun Daiki berhasil menghentikannya karena mengerti maksud Ryouta. Sedangkan Tetsuya—

 _Tetsuya—_

"Hanya kali ini saja."

Saat itu, ketika acara makan es krim berakhir dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Ryouta menoleh refleks, gerakannya berhenti sesaat. Daiki dan Satsuki sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke pintu keluar, samar-samar terdengar perdebatan kecil, menangkap rengekan seorang bocah kepada kaasan-nya untuk dibelikan dua, seorang kakek bersama cucu berpakaian kantoran, dan Ryouta mendengar suara halus derak kursi ketika Tetsuya beringsut sembari menyampirkan tas di bahu kanan, lalu berjalan melewatinya dengan begitu ringan, mendekat ke arah Satsuki dan Daiki yang menunggu.

"Kencan gandanya, lumayan. Tapi hanya kali ini saja. Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Ryouta mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Lantas memandang punggung Tetsuya yang menjauh.

Perasaannya saja atau... Ryouta mendengar sedikit _harapan_ _lain_ yang terselip di sana?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda, pergi untuk mengunjungi rumah nenek di kawasan Nakano, katanya. Sehingga gadis itu memisahkan diri untuk mengambil jam kereta sore nanti. Daiki menawarkan bantuan, ingin diantar atau tidak, bertanya sarkastik kalau seorang gadis sepertinya memang bisa apa. Namun Satsuki dengan tegas menolak. Dengan sedikit marah-marah dan merasa sakit hati karena Daiki tak pernah berhenti menganggapnya anak kecil. Tapi, toh, akhirnya Daiki mengantar kepergiannya sampai gadis itu benar-benar naik kereta di jalur yang benar.

Melihat keduanya, Ryouta tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan kelakar jail. _Aominecchi dan Momocchi cocok lho_ , _kenapa tidak menikah saja, huuuu_. Walaupun akhirnya Ryouta harus kalah telak ketika mendengar fakta bahwa Satsuki sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan Daiki selalu menganggap hubungannya dengan gadis itu tak lebih dari seorang adik-kakak; karena ikatan mereka sejak kecil.

Dan setelah itu, Ryouta tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Tetsuya sempat menyelipkan senyum dalam perjalanan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi, kalau kau memang tidak serius dengannya, lebih baik cepat tinggalkan saja."

Saat ini, Ryouta harus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sama. Baik dengan Daiki, atau Tetsuya. Walau spesifiknya ia lebih beriringan bersama Daiki, karena Tetsuya seperti sengaja mengambil jarak satu meter di depan mereka.

Kepala kuning itu menoleh, mau tak mau. Namun Daiki tidak menatapnya. Pendangan pemuda itu lurus ke depan, ke arah Tetsuya, atau mungkin jauh melewati di mana Tetsuya berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Aominecchi."

"Tetsu," lanjut Daiki, kelewat cepat. "Aku membicarakan Tetsu di sini."

Sepasang bola mata Ryouta melebar. Ia bertanya _kenapa_ lewat tatapan dan Daiki paham.

"Kau mungkin memang belum mengenal Tetsu sejauh itu, meski kedatanganmu akhir-akhir ini nyaris menapaki dua bulan. Tapi tetap saja kau belum mengenalnya." Daiki menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. "Untuk itu, kalau kau tidak serius dengannya, lebih baik mundur."

Diburu rasa paham, alih-alih menyangkal, Ryouta menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. "Apa aku terlihat sejahat itu di mata Aominecchi?"

"Bukan olehku saja, tapi Satsuki juga."

Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

Daiki lekas menggeleng. Saat itu, langkah mereka berhenti sebentar, mendapati Tetsuya yang melakukannya duluan dan sengaja berbelok kecil hanya untuk mendatangi kedai krepes kecil di sisi jalan tidak jauh dari taman kota. Mengatakan soal krepes tiga buah dan rasanya yang berbeda-beda.

"Ini bukan karena kau jahat atau tidak, Kise. Tapi ini tentang Tetsu. Tentang perasannya." Ia menelan ludah susah payah. "Dan hatinya."

Oh, ya Tuhan, rasanya Ryouta ingin menyemburkan tawa sekeras mungkin. Ia sungguh tidak tahu kalau Daiki bisa berkata seperti ini padanya. Apa karena pemuda biru tua itu bekerja di toko buku sehingga kosakata-kosakata bernada melankolis tidak asing lagi di bibirnya? Daiki bukan tipe orang yang romantis. Bahkan Satsuki membenarkan hal itu. Atau apakah dia terlalu sering membaca roman picisan dan telenovela di televisi? Sehingga sisi dramanya mulai keluar sekarang? Ryouta mendengus geli. Mustahil.

"Saat ini, aku belum mempercayaimu. Jadi pesanku—sekali lagi—kalau kau memang tidak serius, lebih baik mundur dari sekarang."

Usai mengatakan itu, Daiki meninggalkannya. Membungkuk di samping Tetsuya sembari membisikan beberapa kata yang tak dapat Ryouta tangkap. _Kau yakin Aomine-kun_? Ryouta mendengar suara Tetsuya, agak ragu. Daiki terkekeh kecil, mengambil satu krepes di tangan si biru muda dan sederet frasa terima kasihnya yang jail, lalu mengusak asal puncak kepala Tetsuya sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi. Pemuda itu melambaikan satu tangannya, bentuk kata perpisahan untuk waktu yang dihabiskan seharian ini.

"Jangan melamun, Kise-kun."

Begitu Ryouta menunduk, ia langsung dihadiahkan sebungkus krepes beraroma saus mapel, punggung tangan Tetsuya yang menempel bisu di dadanya, dan ketika tatapan Ryouta bergulir, ia mendapati sepasang biru langit berbinar datar; _tetapi menarik dengan caranya sendiri._

Ryouta mengambilnya. "Terimakasih."

Tetsuya mengangguk, melahap krepesnya dalam satu suapan kecil, lalu berjalan lagi. "Ayo pulang."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aneh melihatmu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam, Kise-kun."

"Errr... Kurokocchi melihatnya seperti itu?" Ia tertawa kikuk, menggaruk tengkuk dengan gerakan gugup; gestur yang dilakukannya ketika gelisah. " _Well_ , banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat ini, mungkin."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Senyum dipoles lugas. "Sangat."

Langkah mereka berhenti di persimpangan jalan yang berbeda, malam itu. Ah, lagi-lagi persimpangan. Ryouta tak mengerti mengapa Shinjuku suka sekali membuat jalan persimpangan, atau pikiran juga hatinya yang terkadang memiliki persimpangan, atau bahkan dunia yang sebenarnya membangun persimpangan-persimpangan—dalam makna konotatif—itu sendiri untuk membuktikan suatu batas. Dalam hal ini, Ryouta seakan berjalan di antara persimpangan itu sendiri; lika-liku hidupnya sebagai siswa SMA. Ia melihat perasaannya, ia melihat mimpi, melihat kisahnya, bahkan melihat berada di mana dirinya berpijak dalam detik ini.

"Omong-omong, Kise-kun,"

Tepat sebelum Ryouta mengambil jalan yang berbeda, Tetsuya memanggilnya. Dan ia spontan berhenti, dan ia melihat Tetsuya berjarak lima langkah darinya, dan Ryouta seolah terseret dalam arus tak berdasar kala manik biru muda itu memandangnya lekat.

"Soal pertanyaanmu tadi mengenai penulis yang mengerti soal cinta atau tidak, menurutku semua itu tergantung bagaimana mereka merasakannya," jelasnya yakin, seyakin bagaimana iris langit itu berkilat. "Ada seorang penulis hebat dalam menuliskan kisah romansa, tapi dia belum pernah merasakan cinta itu sendiri. Tapi, ia juga mengerti akan bagaimana rasanya, meskipun tidak merasakan. Dan semua itu tertuang dalam setiap kata yang ditulisnya."

Pluto pernah berkata; _cinta adalah penyakit mental yang serius._ Setiap orang dapat merasakannya, atau memahaminya, meski tanpa harus melihat bagaimana objek konkretnya.

"Lalu, soal patah hatinya?" tanya Ryouta, tanpa sadar, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana dengan itu, Kurokocchi?"

Apakah suaranya bergetar? Entahlah. Ryouta tak mengerti. Ia menolak untuk mengerti.

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku belum bisa menjawabnya." Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan, pada arah selain sosok seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Apa Kurokocchi pernah merasakannya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dan Ryouta tak tahu harus berspekulasi seperti apa. Tetsuya terlalu sulit ditebak olehnya.

"Mungkin... _pernah_?"

Kembali, Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Ryouta.

"Dua perasaan itu," Tetsuya terkekeh kecil, _namun getir adanya_. "Aku _pernah_ merasakannya, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi—"

Tetsuya tak sempat membalas. Menolak sadar ketika Ryouta sudah mengambil langkah lebar, mendekat, berhenti, menunduk lalu menangkap bibirnya dalam satu kecupan panjang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Reo sebenarnya tidak ingin berkata apa pun, sungguh. Ia selalu berpikir ada saat di mana bibirnya yang penuh akan topik pembicaraan itu bungkam di saat-saat tertentu. Misal di waktu krusial ketika stok buku yang diinginkan pelanggan setianya habis, dan ia akan berpikir keras untuk mendapatkannya dari kantor pusat. Saat ia merasakan atmosfir aneh di antara Daiki dan Satsuki. Dan ia tidak akan bertanya lebih, karena masa muda memanglah begitu. Ketika toko buku kebetulan dalam keadaan ramai pengunjung, ia hanya akan menunggu di ruang kerja. Sengaja tidak membuka obrolan dengan siapa pun agar tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain.

Bahkan ketika seorang siswa SMA labil bernama Kise Ryouta muncul, menangis di tokonya, berdiri di hadapan kasir saat kebetulan Tetsuya bertugas (dan keadaan toko lumayan sepi), tiba-tiba berkata kalau ia baru saja merasakan patah hati. Merengek diberikan buku, dalam tema apa pun, dalam ending apa pun, yang sedikitnya membuat perasaan kacaunya membaik. Ia tidak bertanya apa-apa kepada Ryouta, tidak setelahnya, tidak juga di hari-hari berikutnya dan membiarkan frekuensi kedatangan remaja itu meningkat dengan sendirinya.

Namun, kali ini, Reo terpaksa membuat pengecualian kecil.

Karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu harus menyikapinya bagaimana.

"Kau ada masalah, Tecchan?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tetsuya mengetuk layar ponsel dengan pelan, cukup untuk membuatnya berkedip sejenak dan menampilkan jam digital dalam tiga detik. Pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit, saat senja mulai tampak di batas-batas cakrawala begitu ia melihat keluar lewat kaca jendela. Ia meringis kecil, menjejalkan ponsel ke dalam celemek, lalu mendengus keras.

 _Oke, dia tidak datang._ Bocah labil sekolah menengah atas bernama Kise Ryouta itu tidak datang, _lagi._ Dalam kurun waktu nyaris tujuh hari dan besok adalah akhir pekan, _Kise-kun suka datang pagi saat akhir pekan_ , tapi sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tidak akan datang— _lagi._

Dua jam yang lalu, Reo bertanya. Apakah ia ada masalah atau tidak. Tetsuya tentu saja menjawab tidak, meskipun— _well_ —Reo pasti lebih tahu daripada harus repot-repot menebak kebohongannya. Daiki atau pun Satsuki tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi padanya. Setelah tiga hari yang lalu mereka kerap kali memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, kepada satu subjek yang sama pula; _ke mana si bodoh Kise itu, tumben tidak datang; aneh sekali Ki-chan tidak datang akhir-akhir ini, ada apa ya; aaah, rasanya toko sepi sekali tanpa ada Ryou-chan, astaga. Seseorang lakukan sesuatu mengenai ini_ ; dan sederet pertanyaan mereka yang kebanyakannya tidak Tetsuya tanggapi.

Akan tetapi, masing-masing dari mereka tak pernah menanyakan alasannya langsung, khususnya yang berhubungan dengan Tetsuya.

Kecuali, baru saja tadi, ketika Reo bertanya dan sepertinya pria itu memahami.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya Satsuki dan Daiki juga paham, hanya saja mereka sengaja menahan diri agar tidak terlalu ikut campur. Karena sepertinya mereka sadar. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu dengan Ryouta adalah saat hari di mana mereka menghabiskan waktu di kedai es krim. Dan orang terakhir yang bersamanya adalah Tetsuya. Dan mereka mengerti itu— _mungkin_. Itulah mengapa pasangan sahabat dari kecil itu memutuskan untuk diam.

"Ini saja."

Tetsuya tersentak pelan, sedikit terkejut begitu sebuah novel tebal bersampul _hard cover_ terjulur di depannya; di atas konter kasir. _William Shakespeare_ , sastrawan Inggris itu membawahi titel bukunya. Oh, ini mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. _Atau_ —

"Tetsuya?"

 _... eh._

Yang dipanggil lekas mendongak, tertegun, lalu membelalak.

Sepasang netra abu teduh, datar, namun ada. Selaras warna rambutnya. Semanis senyum tipisnya, _tipis sekali_. Selembut bagaimana ekspresinya yang terlintas, _selintas saja. Karena dia adalah tipikal orang tanpa ekspresi._ Seperti dirinya.

 _—atau mengingatkannya akan seseorang?_

"Lama tak jumpa, ya." Suara kekehannya mengalun pelan. "Aku kira bukan kau, jadi sedikit ragu untuk memanggil. Tapi aku benar, itu kau." Jeda tiga sekon, dua kali helaan napas panjang. "Masih ingat padaku?"

Dan satu nama melesak dalam benak.

"Chihiro-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jadi ..."_

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _"... bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _Hening. Detik-detik canggung dengan suara tik tok jam yang mengganggu._

 _"Kurasa baik."_

 _"Begitulah."_

 _Mereka tertawa bersama, sebelum akhirnya kembali merasa begitu canggung._

 _"Kurasa kita tidak bisa mengobrol banyak hari ini, maaf."_

 _"... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut."_

 _"Oke, itu wajar." Ia mendesah pelan. "Besok, aku boleh datang lagi?"_

 _"..."_

'Besok, aku datang lagi ya, Kurokocchi!'

 _"..."_

 _"Tetsuya?"_

" _Tentu, Chihiro-kun._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kurokocchi marah, ya._

Dan pernyataan itu tak pernah dibalasnya. Ryouta awalnya menghitung—mungkin sebanyak sepuluh kali—dan selanjutnya berhenti; nihil hitungan, meski ia terus melakukan hal yang sama. Kurokocchi mendengarku kan, ayolah. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi, dengarkan sebentar saja. _Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi ..._

 _Dan Ryouta tak lagi menghitung_. Sebanyak apa ia memanggil, berada di angka berapa intesitas Tetsuya meliriknya (walaupun sepertinya ada di angka nol), sesering bagaimana ia diabaikan, dan bagaimana menyedihkan dirinya itu ketika Ryouta kerap kali memutuskan untuk menyerah. Mungkin esok ia bisa datang, atau mungkin esoknya lagi, atau esok dan esoknya lagi.

Tapi Ryouta tak sudi mengalah pada ego.

Tetsuya harus melihatnya, _Kurokocchi harus mendengarkanku,_ Ryouta harus bisa menjelaskan semuanya— _dengan jelas._

"Tetsuya."

Dan—oh, satu hal lagi. Lebih berat dibandingkan apa pun, dan Ryouta membencinya lebih dari apa pun juga.

"Oh, Chihiro-kun. Sudah menemukan bukunya?"

 _Astaga, padahal dari tadi diam seperti patung. Tapi, kenapa ..._

" _Well,_ satu buku sedikit sulit ditemukan,"

"Perlu kubantu?"

 _Apa—_ apa-apaan? Ryouta suka menonton drama, itu pun hanya selingan sesaat jika saluran televisi tidak menayangkan tim basket favoritnya. Dan selebihnya terjadi karena dua kakak perempuannya yang keras kepala, sehingga ia terpaksa berada di antara tengah-tengah mereka. Juga ibunya, dan ayahnya malah mentertawakan.

Tetapi, menonton drama bukan berarti ia harus merealisasikannya dalam realitas, bukan?

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya, Kise."

Sialan. Kalimat Daiki malah memperburuk suasana hatinya. Ryouta tahu laki-laki itu berdiri di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan, dan fokus Ryouta belum sepenuhnya berpindah saat Tetsuya pergi hanya untuk menjadi pemandu dadakan demi laki-laki berambut abu yang dilihatnya tiga hari terakhir ini. Pertanyaan _siapa dia sebenarnya_ sudah tidak berlaku lagi bagi Ryouta. Jangankan mendengarkan nama aslinya dari mulut Tetsuya (dan malah Daiki yang dengan entengnya memberi tahu, tapi ia cukup berterima kasih), menatap bahkan membalas setiap tuturnya saja Tetsuya kelihatan tidak sudi.

Mungkin marah bukanlah kata yang tepat.

Namun _benar-benar marah_ memang harus disematkan sebagai nama tengah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau dengar kan, mereka sudah saling memanggil dengan nama kecil. Bukan lagi honorifik _–san_ atau bahkan marga. Aku yakin kau mengerti, Kise. Asal kau tahu saja, Tetsu tidak sepolos yang biasa orang kira," Ryouta bisa merasakan Daiki tersenyum miring, "termasuk kau."

"Diam, Aominecchi." Rahang Ryouta mengeras, menyerah dan akhirnya menoleh. "Aku tidak meminta penjelasan apa pun dari Aominecchi, oke. Jadi biar aku yang—"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kalau memang tidak serius, lebih baik mundur."

"Aku bilang—"

"Tapi, dibandingkan dengan orang itu, sedikit saja akan kuberi kau dukungan." _Puk,_ Daiki memberinya tepukan agak keras di belakang kepalanya. Ryouta terantuk sejenak, lalu mendengus jengah. "Aku tidak ingin Tetsu jatuh di tangan orang yang salah, sesederhana itu."

Ryouta mengerjapkan mata. "Aomine—"

"Dan satu hal lagi," potongnya untuk kesekian kali, tapi Ryouta tak tersinggung. "Orang itu mantan kekasihnya Tetsu."

Daiki tertawa kecil. Dan Ryouta bertanya-tanya apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan dalam detik ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ki-chan belum pulang?"

Satsuki, dengan satu selipan ibu jari sembari menarik anak rambut yang jatuh untuk disampirkan ke belakang daun telinga, tersenyum kecil saat menyapa. Ryouta menangkap senyum itu tulus, seperti umumnya, seperti biasanya, _seperti Tetsuya_. Dan ia merasa begitu antagonis jika tidak membalasnya dengan satu senyum yang sama.

Atau, begitulah pikir Ryouta.

Jika hatinya saat ini tidak sedang kacau.

"Momocchi bisa lihat sendiri, aku masih di sini." Semoga saja nada suaranya tidak sesinis isi hatinya. "Aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Hanya aneh saja, kenapa Ki-chan diam di sini dan tidak masuk? Kulihat tadi Dai-chan berbincang denganmu. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Ada sebuah tempat yang cukup terisolir, nyaris diabaikan ketika tak ada orang mencarinya dan begitu dicintai saat kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Bukan tempat yang istimewa, terkesan biasa, namun terkadang menyimpan banyak cerita— _mungkin_. Ketika Ryouta memutuskan untuk merilekskan diri di antara bangku-bangku panjang belakang toko, yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat _konbini_ (kira-kira memiliki jarak lima belas meter). Reo pernah bercerita bangku panjang itu sudah lama ada sejak toko pertama kali dijalankan. Entah dari mana, mungkin sengaja diletakkan oleh pihak keluarganya. Jauh sebelum pria itu menjabat sebagai seorang manajer. Lalu, tepat sisi kiri dari bangku tempatnya duduk, Ryouta melihat lapangan basket. Tidak luas, tersedia satu _ring_ basket, dan semua itu terlihat seolah lebih dari cukup.

Bahkan Ryouta dapat melihat lembayung senja dengan begitu jelas dari jaraknya sekarang.

"Tetsu-kun masih belum mau bicara?"

Begitu Ryouta mematri iris merah muda gadis itu, ia juga mendapati pertanyaan; _apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan, Ki-chan? Sesuatu yang membuat Tetsu-kun marah padamu._ Dan sedikitnya merasa lega karena Satsuki tidak mengatakannya secara lisan.

" _Well_ —ya," balas Ryouta, agak getir. "Menyedihkan sekali, ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu masalah jelasnya, jadi tidak bisa memberikan kesimpulan yang lebih... spesifik?" Matanya melirik Ryouta ragu-ragu. "Tapi kenapa Ki-chan—"

"Momocchi,"

Satsuki bungkam, setia menanti lanjutan.

"Kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Harusnya, Satsuki membelalak. Harusnya, gadis itu terkejut. Namun Ryouta tak menemukan keduanya, atau salah satu darinya. Bahkan semesta tak ragu berasumsi kalau dirinyalah yang terkejut karena reaksi gadis itu jauh dari dugaan.

Karena itu, Ryouta melanjutkan. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang kau gunakan sebagai pengganti orang lain, Momocchi?"

Dan dugaan Ryouta tidak meleset.

Setidaknya, membelalaknya bola mata sewarna sakura itu secara spontan berhasil menarik sudut bibir kiri Ryouta— _manis, sinis, tetapi menebar miris dan ironis._ Ia tidak pintar dalam membaca ekspresi orang, atau menebak pikiran seseorang dari mimik yang terlukis. Namun Ryouta memahaminya, sekecil apa pun itu.

Bagaimana sepasang bola mata Satsuki melebar dalam seperkian detik sembari memandangnya dengan tatapan—

"Tetsu-kun."

 _... tunggu._

 _Satsuki tidak melihat ke arahnya_. Ryouta menahan napas. _Satsuki tidak melihat ke arahnya dan gadis itu tidak memanggil namanya pula._ Ke mana, ke mana perginya mata Satsuki; di belakangnya? Tepat pintu belakang toko terpampang jelas?

"Momoi-san, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

* * *

 **.**

Ada masa di mana Ryouta kerap kali mencoba bersikap biasa ketika melewati jalan yang sama.

Ketika ia berjalan sepulang sekolah dan bertemu persimpangan tertentu yang membawanya pada satu tempat yang baru-baru ini terpetakan dengan apik di dalam otaknya. Pada tempat di mana seharusnya ia mampir, mengucapkan halo dengan caranya sendiri, yang detik berikutnya disambut dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Seringkali ia melihat Daiki berdecak akan kedatangannya, senyum lebar Satsuki, sapa hangat dari Reo, dan Ryouta melihat sorot mata biru langit Tetsuya yang bersinar teduh; menenangkan dengan alami.

Ada masa di mana Ryouta mencoba kembali.

Namun, ia tak pernah bisa. Belum bisa.

Sejak kecerobohan, sifat gegabahnya, bahkan letupan-letupan aneh yang merayap di relung hatinya mampir tanpa diharapkan sejak hari itu; sejak persimpangan jalan yang memisahkannya dengan Tetsuya, bahkan tiga jam sebelumnya yang dihabiskan dengan es krim juga diskon di balik kebohongan kecil sebagai pasangan kekasih, juga peringatan serius dari Daiki; Ryouta dihantui rasa bersalah yang besar.

Tidak hanya itu, ia juga merasa _takut_.

Takut akan kenyataan, takut pada bayang-bayang sebelumnya, takut menaruh rasa yang salah, takut menyakiti dan disakiti. _Takut menyakiti dan disakiti._

Hingga ia jatuh pada satu kesimpulan, _mencoba menjauh sejenak dan berpikir apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan._

Dan begitu masa vakum kecilnya berakhir lantas ia memutuskan untuk kembali, Ryouta tak memperhitungkan situasi dengan sifat tiba-tibanya.

Ia tidak memperhitungkan akan reaksi Tetsuya saat esok setelah ia mencuri kecupan, esok ketika akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak datang, dan esok yang terus berlanjut ketika Ryouta takut untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan pemuda itu. Ia tidak memperhitungkan detik yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tidak memperhitungkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. _Apa yang seharusnya Kise Ryouta lakukan_. Tidak memperhitungkan kedatangan seseorang yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya.

Ryouta tidak memperhitungkan semua itu.

Dan kini, ia juga tidak memperhitungkan perasaan Tetsuya ketika mendengar pengakuannya.

 _Termasuk perasaannya sendiri._

* * *

 **.**

"Kau bisa pergi, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi—"

"Kau sudah puas sekarang? Pergi."

"Tidak, dengarkan—"

"Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau gunakan begitu saja. Pergi, Kise-kun."

"Aku mengaku, Kurokocchi. Kau mendengarnya, aku tidak akan menyangkal. Sama sekali tidak akan! Tapi—maksudku, percayalah! Sampai aku mengerti hari ini, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Pergi dan enyah dari hadapanku! Pergi, Kise-kun!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ryouta pernah jatuh cinta.

Yang terjadi ketika masa-masa orientasi sekolah menengah atasnya dimulai. Ketika ia sadar bahwa mimpi-mimpinya dimulai dari sana. Bertemu dengan senior yang kebetulan menjadi pembimbingnya, bertukar sapa meski di waktu-waktu kecil yang menyisip, dan ia jatuh cinta.

Ryouta pernah merasakan.

Bagaimana detik-detik berjalan ketika ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Manis, polos, lugu, ragu-ragu, tetapi candu. Dan ia tak pernah menyesal, karena ia merasakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ryouta pernah berharap.

Agar perasaan tulusnya diterima sepenuh mungkin. Agar ia menjadi orang yang pertama, dan ia tidak akan mengingkari ketika mengikat janji. Ia tak menganggap dirinya egois, karena terkadang perasaannya jauh dari kata logis. Ia hanya berharap, sedikitnya. Untuk dirinya sendiri, dan untuk seseorang yang ia kasihi selama ia bernapas.

Ryouta pernah hancur.

Ketika kalimat perpisahan itu terucap begitu ringan, begitu mudah dan berhasil menghancurkan kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang akhirnya rapuh. Walaupun ia berusaha tegar, Ryouta berusaha tegar, namun titik-titik hancurnya terkenang hingga kini.

Dan sekarang, Ryouta memutuskan untuk kembali. Untuk menata ulang serpihan-serpihan perasaannya yang terluka. Tergores dengan begitu dalamnya, sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Namun ketika Ryouta mencoba kembali, ia membuat satu kesalahan fatal.

Kuroko Tetsuya terluka karenanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aneh melihatmu murung, Tetsuya. Kira-kira, sepuluh hari dari saat aku berkunjung ke tempat kerjamu?"

"Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama, Chihiro-kun. Dan aku tidak akan menyangkal." Tetsuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Cangkir teh kamomil di hadapannya sudah lama dingin, tersisa setengah gelas dan ia jadi tak bernapsu untuk menghabiskan ketika laki-laki abu itu mengomentari dirinya begitu saja.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, yang datang dengan _hoodie_ hitam dan segala gaya kasualnya, sengaja mengajak Tetsuya untuk mengobrol kecil di kedai teh terdekat. Tetsuya awalnya menolak, tapi manajernya itu terus menuntut dan ia dapat kembali nanti setelah jam kosong makan siang selesai. Manajer aneh.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak."

"Masalah pekerjaan?"

"Bukan."

"Keluargamu?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Napas dibuang gusar. "Sangat. Dan bisakah kau berhenti—"

"Kenapa kita tidak kembali seperti dulu saja?"

Tetsuya tertegun, cangkir di depannya membisu. Ia seolah berdiri di ruang waktu, ketika tik tok jam lebih menguasai dan Tetsuya kembali memutar kilas balik dalam kotak memorinya. Membayangkan akan dirinya seperti Ryouta ( _Ryouta. Ryouta. Kapan terakhir kali ia mengingatnya?_ ), merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang siswa menengah atas. Lucu sekali, padahal ia dan Ryouta hanya terpaut perbedaan dua tahun, tapi mengapa rasanya ia hidup lebih lama daripada pemuda pirang itu?

Ia juga merasakan bagaimana perasaannya hancur. Tetsuya tidak akan bersikap hipokrit. Chihiro sendirilah yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Pemuda abu itu yang telah melukai hatinya, dulu.

"Aku mengerti."

Tetsuya mendongak, menemukan abu-abu Chihiro berkilat sendu.

"Jangan dianggap terlalu serius, aku hanya memastikan saja," sahutnya, lalu terkekeh kecil ketika Tetsuya menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kau sudah menemukan seseorang, kan? Atau mungkin malah sedang menunggunya?"

Sudut bibir Tetsuya terangkat. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang. "Begitulah," katanya, "keadaan sedang sulit akhir-akhir ini, Chihiro-kun."

Chihiro manggut-manggut. " _Well_ , aku tidak akan bertanya lebih mengenai hal ini. Maaf membuatmu bingung."

"Tidak apa-apa," _meskipun tadi itu sedikit membuatku terkejut._ "Tapi aku minta jangan lakukan lagi."

Bahu Chihiro terangkat ringan. " _Well,_ jadi sekarang kita teman?"

Tetsuya mengangkat alis. "Apa menurutmu kita bukan teman setelah ..." _kau memutuskanku,_ "... kita berpisah?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," koreksi Chihiro, kelewat cepat. "Tapi, yah, kita tetap masih berteman, bukan?"

Tik tok jamnya mengalun begitu konstan. Seirama dengan jantung Tetsuya yang berdetak.

"Ya," ujar Tetsuya, setelah jeda yang terasa seperti satu windu. "Teman."

Senyum Chihiro merekah, sedikit lebih lebar semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. "Teman."

Mendadak, Tetsuya teringat akan Ryouta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Matamu aneh."

Ryouta mendelik sinis. Ia baru saja mengistirahatkan tubuh di sudut gimnasiun seusai latihan basketnya dan ini yang ia dapatkan pertama kali? Konyol sekali dunia yang ditinggalinya, astaga.

"Berhenti menyebut mataku aneh, Midorimacchi." Ryouta protes, meskipun akhirnya tetap menerima handuk dan sebotol cairan isotonik yang dilemparkan Shintarou ke arahnya. " _Mood_ -ku sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini, jadi jangan memperparah."

"Hanya mengucap kenyataan." Letak kacamata dibenarkan sejenak. "Tidak perlu menyangkal kalau memang merasa, Kise."

Tch, kacamata sialan, Ryouta memaki dalam hati.

"Tapi, sepertinya sekarang bukan dalam artian yang buruk."

Istirahat lima belas menit, teriakan pelatih menggema nyaring. Beberapa kawan setimnya menyebar, peluh mengalir deras di sekitar pipi juga kening, yang beberapa detik kemudian tergantikan oleh segarnya cairan isotonik.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya." Jawaban Shintarou tak mengandung ragu.

"Midorimacchi," panggil Ryouta, mendapat lirikan kecil dari Shintarou. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau baru saja menyakiti hati seseorang?"

 _Pertanyaan bodoh. Dan klise. Dan terkesan sangat retoris bahkan tidak perlu lagi ditanyakan._

"Meminta maaf, apa lagi,"

"Sekalipun dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu?"

"Sekalipun kau berpikir untuk menyerah dengan mudah," tambah Shintarou, "kalau kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cara biasa, kenapa tidak mencoba menyentuh hatinya dengan sesuatu yang sekiranya membuatmu dekat?"

Samar-samar, Ryouta mendengar; hei, jangan mengambil minumanku. Berhenti bermain dan fokus pada strategi. Bolanya jangan dipantulkan seperti itu, berisik— _semuanya begitu random_. Begitu jelas memenuhi gendang telinganya meski Ryouta tidak benar-benar memfokuskan pandangan.

Ia tahu Shintarou berdecak setelahnya, berkata kalau dirinya itu terlalu banyak bicara dan tidak ada maksud apa-apa dengan perkataan sebelumnya. _Bukannya aku peduli_ , kilah Shintarou ketus. Lengkap dengan gaya membenarkan letak kacamata sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Ryouta. Tipikal sekali.

Ryouta tahu suasana gimnasium begitu ramai. Seramai bagaimana decit sepatu yang menggema, pantulan nyaring di setiap sudut, bahkan teriakan pelatih atau canda gurau kawan satu timnya. Ia tahu pijakannya adalah nyata. Berdiri di antara hiruk pikuk keramaian klub.

Hanya saja, entah mengapa, Ryouta merasa bahwa dunia mulai mengecil di sekelilingnya.

Sampai sederet kalimat Shintarou lagi-lagi terngiang; _kenapa tidak mencoba menyentuh hatinya dengan sesuatu yang sekiranya membuatmu dekat?_

Agak sulit dimengerti, karena itu adalah pilihan kata Shintarou, tetapi Ryouta menangkap maksudnya. Ia memahaminya. Ia mengerti maknanya. Ryouta tak menolak dengan kenyataan.

 _Kalau ia tidak bisa mendekati Tetsuya dengan cara yang biasa ..._

"Ha ha, aku bodoh sekali, eh."

... _kenapa ia tidak mencoba menyentuh hatinya dengan cara yang berbeda?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender :** Aomine Daiki

 _'Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Satsuki. Jangan salahkan dia, aku yang memaksanya untuk bercerita. Dan dugaanku benar, kau memang brengsek, Kise. Padahal sudah berkali-kali aku peringatkan untuk mundur saja._

 _Tapi ... pilihan ada di tanganmu._

 _Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini—jika bukan karena Tetsu. Jika bukan karena mantannya itu meminta kembali (meskipun katanya Tetsu menolak, hah!)—tapi, kembalilah._

 _Kalau kau serius dengannya, kembali._

 _Tapi jangan pernah menyakitinya lagi._

 _Dan kau memang orang brengsek yang pernah kutemui, Kise Ryouta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryouta tak pernah bertanya mengapa Reo menamai toko buku di persimpangan jalan Shinjuku itu dengan titel unik bertuliskan Tocka. Meskipun ia tahu Reo akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan jika ia bertanya. _Well_ , mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan bertanya. Menyiapkan kedua kupingnya untuk mendengarkan sejarah yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan.

Senja itu, gerimis mampir.

Tak ada payung yang menaungi rambut pirangnya, basah dengan aroma petrikor, membekas di sepanjang jalur pipinya yang membeku karena embun, bahkan mengikuti irama jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Ryouta sadar ia gugup, namun langkahnya tetap menerobos seiring titik-titik air yang bertambah deras.

Ketika decit dan sol sepatunya berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang ia kenal dengan baik— _Tocka, Tocka, yang bunyinya seperti tik tok tik tok, detik-detik di mana jam menghitung detakan jantungnya—_ Ryouta tak bisa mundur lagi. Daiki bilang ia memiliki pilihan. Dan pilihannya saat ini, ia tak akan mundur.

Lantas, Ryouta berderap masuk. Baunya masih sama, tepat seperti ia menemukan Tocka untuk kali pertama dan betapa kacaunya ia saat itu. Saat ini, ia juga kacau. Namun kacau dalam arti untuk memperbaiki.

Satsuki yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya. Pupil gadis itu membesar, terkejut barangkali, lega yang menyalip, dan senyum tipis memaklumi begitu sadar maksud kedatangannya. Oh, yah, Ryouta tak perlu bertanya lebih kalau kedatangannya hari ini memang mengejutkan. Ia juga tidak menghitung hari sudah berapa lama tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Daiki muncul beberapa detik kemudian. Mengerlingnya sinis, sebelum kemudian memberikan isyarat dengan gerakan kepala untuk berjalan ke arah konter kasir. Ryouta nyengir lebar, mengacungkan jempolnya sok akrab, yang dibalas dengan decihan tidak suka dari Daiki.

Senja itu, gerimis mampir dan Tocka begitu sepi.

Langkahnya mulai melambat, Ryouta menahan napas, dan gugup itu benar-benar ada.

 _Tetsuya, celemek khas toko buku, aroma vanila yang membaur dengan petrikor yang ia bawa._ Berdiri di balik konter meski fokusnya begitu serius memandangi halaman tengah novel yang terbuka. Terkadang keningnya berkerut, sesekali sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis, atau sorot matanya berbinar dengan penasaran.

 _Lewis Carroll,_ oh Ryouta mengenali judulnya, _Alice in Wonderland._ Dan ia diam-diam menggali ingatannya tentang sederet paragraf yang Ryouta hapal dengan sangat baik.

"Dari Inggris makin jauh, dari Perancis makin dekat. Jadi ikutlah dansa siput tercinta janganlah pucat." **[1]**

Sekon berhenti, lantas, kepala biru muda itu terangkat.

Sekon selanjutnya, manik biru langit yang membesar.

"Itu terjadi saat Alice berdansa dengan binatang-binatang aneh itu, bukan?" Ryouta berusaha mengeluarkan tawa, meskipun agak sumbang. "Dan kalimat selanjutnya terdengar konyol, menurutku. Kalau tidak salah, itu puisi. Dan puisinya seperti ini ..." Dehaman kecil. "Mau, tidak, mau, tidak, maukah kau berdansa?" Ia tertegun. "Astaga, apa aku yang terlihat konyol?"

Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu... "Sangat." Bibirnya sempat tertarik. "Kise-kun sendiri, apa pernah berpikir kalau Alice itu memang bermimpi?"

"Mungkin saja iya," jawabnya cepat, "tapi mungkin juga tidak."

"Hm-mm." Tetsuya kembali menunduk, menekuni setiap aksara yang tercetak. _Oh, tidak. Jangan dulu._

"Ada satu puisi yang menarik perhatianku, di halaman terakhir kalau tidak salah." Berhasil, fokus Tetsuya kembali teralihkan ke arahnya langsung. "Adegan itu terjadi ketika sang Raja meminta si Kelinci Putih untuk membacakan suatu puisi, saat Alice berada dalam kasus persidangan yang... aneh." _Bisa tidak cari kata lain selain 'aneh'?_

Namun Tetsuya tidak terlalu menangkap keanehannya. "Dan puisi itu adalah?"

"Aku hanya mengingat dua bait terakhir," Ryouta nyengir bodoh. "Puisinya bilang; perkiraanku adalah kau telah, sebelum dia membuat ulah, menjadi halangan di antara kedua belah. Dia, mereka dan berbagai masalah. Jangan beri tahu dia menyukai mereka. Sebab harus begitu selamanya. Sebuah rahasia, yang semua tak tahu—"

"— _tersimpan di antara kau dan aku_."

Ryouta terkesiap.

Tak menduga jika kalimat terakhirnya akan diucapkan secara bersamaan, dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Diucapkan begitu tepat dalam waktu yang sama. Tanpa cela, tanpa ada yang lebih cepat atau lebih lambat. Begitu pas.

"Aku juga suka dengan puisi di halaman terakhir." Tetsuya menyahut kalem. Dan Ryouta tersadar, _jadi Kurokocchi sudah membaca sebelum ini_ , walaupun tidak terucap secara lisan. "Raja dan Ratu itu memang otoriter sekali, ya?"

"... ya." Sorot mata Ryouta meneduh. "Tapi ceritanya memang menarik."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, tetapi yakin. "Aku setuju dengan Kise-kun."

Ryouta terkekeh pelan. "Mau mendengar yang lebih menyenangkan?" Ia tak menunggu untuk mendapat tanggapan. "Augustus pernah menulis surat kepada seorang penulis terkenal, dan bunyinya sedikit tidak sopan. Dia menulis; _Van Houten. Aku orang baik, tapi penulis yang payah. Kau payah, tapi penulis yang baik. Kita bisa menjadi tim yang bagus_ **[2]**. Menurut Kurokocchi, jika itu memang terjadi di kehidupan nyata, apa yang akan dilakukan penulis itu kepada Augustus?"

Seolah tak perlu berpikir lebih jauh dan mengerti dari mana kalimat itu berasal, Tetsuya lekas menjawab. "Aku rasa dia terkejut, untuk pertama kali. Atau mungkin sadar, terdapat makna tersembunyi di baliknya. Dan si penulis akan membalas suratnya secara baik-baik."

Senyum Ryouta merekah. " _Bingo_."

 _Lalu, apa maksud dari semua ini?_ Ryouta mendapati kilat langit itu bertanya.

"Sekarang, jika aku menulis surat untuk Kurokocchi dan diawali dengan kalimat yang sama, apa Kurokocchi akan membalasnya?"

Jeda sejenak, lalu, "... tergantung bagaimana Kise-kun mengawalinya."

"Oh, mudah saja. Aku akan bilang; aku orang dengan sifat buruk, tapi pendengar yang baik. Kau orang baik, tapi pendengar yang buruk." Kening Tetsuya berkerut, dan Ryouta buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi kita bisa menjadi tim yang bagus jika saling memahami. Kurokocchi mengerti maksudku?"

"Kise-kun ingin aku mendengarkan apa?"

Ryouta menghela napas sepanjang mungkin. Berusaha menghilangkan kilas balik dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk sampai bibirnya berkata. "Maafkan aku."

Tetsuya memandangnya lekat.

"Tidak perlu ada penjelasan lebih, aku tidak ingin beralasan. Tapi jika Kurokocchi berubah pikiran, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Ryouta tidak tahu apakah suaranya mulai gemetar.

"Kise-kun—"

"Dan satu hal lagi," potong Ryouta, "jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

 _Aku ingin memulainya dari awal. Saat itu. Kali pertama kita bertemu—picisan sekali, eh?_

"Tuan penjaga toko buku, namaku Kise Ryouta."

 _Tuan penjaga toko buku, namaku Kise._

"Dan aku sedang patah hati, karena kesalahanku sendiri,"

 _Dan aku sedang patah hati._

"Tapi aku menyukai seseorang, yang sebenarnya telah aku lukai hatinya. Dan aku mengaku salah. Tapi jika Tuan penjaga toko buku ingin tahu, itu karena aku tidak sadar kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya. _Itu karena aku menyukaimu._ Jadi ..."

Memalukan, Ryouta sadar betul. Norak, ia sudah tidak peduli.

"... tolong carikan buku yang membuatku mendapatkan jawabannya. Apa pun itu."

 _Carikan buku yang membuatku semangat kembali, apa pun itu._

Ryouta tak mengharapkan apa pun, sungguh. Namun ketika ia melihat bagaimana ranum bibir Tetsuya melengkung dengan begitu simpulnya—walau tidak tipis, tapi juga tidak lebar. Dengan geli yang diselipkan begitu hati-hati—mendadak harapannya kembali muncul. _Bolehkah?_

"Kise-kun." _Dan Ryouta merindukan nada suara itu, sungguh._ Datar, tanpa ekspresi, namun begitu banyak kelembutan di dalamnya. "William Shakespeare pernah bilang, sesuaikan perkataan dengan perbuatan dan perbuatan dengan perkataan."

Ia bisa menahannya. Ryouta dapat menahan segala rasa yang bergurumul acak dalam dadanya.

"Dan omong-omong, dia juga berkata kalau cinta sejati tidak pernah berjalan mulus."

Beberapa detik setelah Tetsuya mengatakannya, Ryouta berteriak sekeras mungkin dan suaranya pun pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"This is not the place for me. I really think that I don't belong here. But I don't know where I want to go, and I don't have legs that can carry me somewhere."_

(Makoto Shinkai)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tocka_ bisa berarti perasaan melankolis, kebosanan atau perasaan bosan, kerinduan, dan nostalgia."

Reo bercerita, ketika musim gugur tiba di penghujung bulan dan musim panas ditinggalkan dengan baik. Ketika Ryouta bertanya, suatu hari, mengapa pria itu memberi nama toko bukunya dengan sebutan yang aneh namun terkesan unik secara bersamaan.

"Dan kau tahu Ryou-chan, toko buku ini seolah memiliki semuanya."

Ada seseorang yang kebosanan karena kekasihnya lebih memilih berlama-lama di toko buku daripada tempat karaoke. Seorang penulis yang dengan sengaja menyamar menjadi pembaca demi mengetahui apakah tulisannya bisa dikenang. Seorang pelanggan setia yang datang setiap bulan untuk memastikan buku favoritnya terbit, dan ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang membelinya. Seorang gadis yang mampir hanya untuk melihat seseorang, berpura-pura dengan buku bacaan meski tatapannya mengarah ke luar jendela. Sepasang suami istri yang sengaja datang jauh dari kota lain, mengenang tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan jatuh cinta.

Semua itu terkumpul hanya di satu tempat, dengan berbagai kisah dan perasaan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Untuk itu, Reo memberinya nama Tocka.

Tempat di mana kau akan menemukan beribu-ribu kisah yang diceritakan. Baik secara nyata maupun fiksi.

"Termasuk kisah tentang remaja yang sakit hati dan menangis di depan tuan penjaga toko buku." Daiki menginterupsi, yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di antara mereka berdua. "Lalu menjadi pasangan yang aneh."

"Dai-chan! Kau merusak suasana!" Satsuki berhasil melemparinya dengan kain lap, kali ini aromanya jeruk. "Cepat kembali bekerja!"

"Aomine-kun, buku yang kupegang sekarang setebal lima ratus halaman."

"Iya, iya, dasar kalian berisik. Sana kembali bekerja."

"Yang memerintah itu harusnya aku, Dai-chan." Reo tersenyum, agak mengerikan. "Sudah merasa di atasku, eh?"

"Ah—itu, aku pergi!"

"Omong-omong Ryouta-kun, bukannya kau ada kelas pagi ini? Kenapa masih di sini? Cepat pergi."

Ryouta meringis kecil. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bergabung sembari berkelakar kalau Tetsuyacchi itu jahat sekali karena mengusirnya tanpa ragu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **[1]** Cuplikan dari novel Alice In Wonderland, Lewis Carroll.

 **[2]** Cuplikan dari novel The Fault In Our Stars karya John Green.

* * *

 _ **terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca :)**_


End file.
